victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Malkavian Lore
= Malkavian Lore 1 = * All Malkavians are incurably insane, yes. But you are beginning to see what gifts this insanity truly bestows. * Often times, Malkavians will execute elaborate practical jokes or "Pranks". They are often harmful, and are only occasionally funny to onlookers. * Malkavians occasionally talk about Malkavian status, but it always seems like a joke. * Somehow, if one Malkavian knows something, they all seem to know it. * Madness seems to follow wherever Malkavians go. * Malkavians often recognize each other on sight, and are linked to each other mentally. * You know of the Clan's Founder, Malkav, and have heard that he was an utter madman. = Malkavian Lore 2 = * Some Malkavians call insanity a curse while others embrace it and try to claim that madness sets them free. You've heard both sides of the argument. * Pranking is a tradition among the clan, meant to teach a lesson to outsiders as well as insiders. * The clan has no real structure - or if it does, it changes so rapidly as to be incomprehensible. * You have heard a few of the common Malkavian myths such as the Cain and Abel story and the Elephant story. * You understand the duality of "Malkavian Clan Status". * The mental link Malkavians share is called The Madness Network, and any Malkavian, given the proper focus, can access it. This link seems to fuel their recognition of each other as well. * You have heard that Malkav was cursed for vanity, for cruelty, or perhaps for knowing too much. = Malkavian Lore 3 = * The duality of Malkavian Madness is clear to you, most likely from personal experience. * You understand how many common derangements manifest in Malkavians. * There is no apparent relationship between the clan and its antitribu, and they do not seem to function together or recognize each other the way most Malkavians do. * You've accomplished the rather daunting task of tracking the larger Malkavian lineages. * You know several names for the Madness Network (The Coweb, the Greater Dream) and understand the theory behind each term. * You know the Rhyme of Malkav ("Malkav's Words" from The Book of Nod). * You have heard a story that Malkav was torn asunder in ancient times. = Malkavian Lore 4 = * You are familiar with several philosophies and theories about Malkavian Madness (possibly writing or researching a few of your own) and can easily debate the duality of Madness. * The antitribu have always had the power of Dementation. Rumors state that they may have spread it to the rest of the Clan. * Even obscure and ancient lineages are known to you. * Dementation was a normal Malkavian power in ancient times. * You know there is much more to the Malkavian Madness Network than communication and visions - the thoughts of dead Malkavians seem to reverberate there. * You understand how Elder Malkavian Disciplines (like Sybil's Tongue and Babble) interact with the Network. * You have heard about Malkavians 'uploading' their persona's to the Network, although you have no idea how it's done or if it's possible. * You have heard multiple accounts that Caine told Malkav a secret, and that this secret drove Malkav mad. * You have some personal evidence that Malkav might be alive inside every Malkavian, or perhaps alive within the Madness Network. = Malkavian Lore 5 = * You know why Dementation left the Clan in the Dark Ages, and have a suspicion of why it came back. * You know many details, stories and accounts of the workings of the Madness Network and you're getting an idea of what it really is... * You know many legends about Malkav, but most importantly, you have hints about the secret Caine told him.